<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Late Than Never by kaalamarii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176857">Better Late Than Never</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii'>kaalamarii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Drama, F/M, Jealous Mammon, Jealousy, Semi-Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC is sick of waiting around for Mammon to make a move and goes on a date with another demon. Mammon gets jealous and follows them on their date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Late Than Never</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a funny, sweet drabble about Mammon being jealous and somehow it ended up being angsty and smutty instead. <br/>Also, this is kinda my first time writing smut so I hope it's not awkward. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MC is sitting in class, bored to tears when she first notices the demon. She starts to nod off and is woken by a tap on her shoulder. She spins to look at the devilishly handsome demon behind her, smirking. He is a youthful looking guy with a mohawk and a wicked grin. “You might want to wake up,” he whispers, “this teacher is a real dick.”</p><p>She smiles. “Thanks for the info.”</p><p>She feels that familiar spin in her stomach. The one a young woman gets when she sees a cute boy and thinks that cute boy could be interested in her. The feeling she gets when she looks at Mammon. Ugh, Mammon. She’s hopelessly in love with the Avatar of Greed, but he will never make a move. So when the demon boy slides a torn piece of notebook paper on her desk at the end of class with a number and his name (Damien) on it, she considers him.</p><p>Maybe it’ll make Mammon jealous enough to make a move. Maybe she’ll actually end up liking this Damien guy and have some fun with him.</p><p>“Call me tonight?” he says and gives her that same smirking grin. He winks and leaves class, walking the opposite way. MC sighs, her heart fluttering.</p><p>Asmodeus notices right away. He knows infatuation when he sees it. </p><p>“Who’s the boy? Or maybe a girl?”</p><p>MC smiles. “Boy. And his name is Damien.”</p><p>“Ohhh. I know Damien. He’s cute.”</p><p>“He gave me his number. Should I call him?”</p><p>“Of course you should!”</p><p>MC bites her lip. What about Mammon, she wants to ask, but she knows Asmo won’t ever understand her attachment to his older brother. He’d scold her, saying Mammon was a scumbag.</p><p>Mammon notices something’s up as they’re walking home. “What’s with ya?”</p><p>“Nothing, just got stuff on my mind.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>She decides to tell him. “Do you know Damien?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s in your Demon History class, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What about him?” Mammon asks. “He didn’t hurt you or nothin’, did he?”</p><p>“No, actually...he gave me his number.”</p><p>Mammon stops in his tracks. “He...did?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Her heart flutters. Is he finally going to tell her how he feels? “What do you think about that?”</p><p>The greedy demon blushes. “Why would I care?”</p><p>Heart. Broken. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Are you going to date him now or somethin?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>He huffs. “Well, uh, because...you know.”</p><p>“What?” she asks, her eyes pleading with him to tell her. Please, just tell me, Mammon. Tell me you love me. I promise I love you back.</p><p>The two stand, each so badly wanting to tell each other the truth yet too stubborn or shy to actually do it.</p><p>“He’s probably just wantin’ to eat you, ‘s all. No demon would want to be with a stupid human.”</p><p>Heart. Shattered.</p><p>MC scoffs, stomping away. “Alright, thanks, Mammon.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, don’t be like that! What’d I do?” He runs after her.</p><p>She turns to face him. “You’re a fucking asshole, do you know that?”</p><p>Mammon looks at her, completely shocked. “Hey!” He’s used to this abuse from his brothers, but never once has MC ever said anything like this to him.</p><p>She storms off, desperate to reach the House of Lamentation and her room before Mammon catches up.</p><p> </p><p>MC sits on her bed, trying so hard to keep the tears in. Maybe Mammon didn’t feel the same way after all. She fished Damien’s number out of her pocket, plugging the number into her D.D.D. He answers right away.</p><p>“Who’s this?”</p><p>“This is MC from your Demon History class. You woke me up today…”</p><p>“Ahh, Sleeping Beauty! I was worried you wouldn’t call.”</p><p>He’s cocky and it kind of irritates her, but he seems to like her and right now she’s desperate for reassurance. She fakes a laugh.</p><p>“Are you free tonight?” he asks, “I’d love to take you out for dinner. Then you can come over to my place if you want.”</p><p>“That sounds great.”</p><p>“Cool. You’re staying at the House Of Lamentation, right?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“I’ll be by at 6:30 to pick you up?”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>“Alright, see you soon. Bye, Beautiful.”</p><p>MC hangs up, tossing her phone on her bed with a sigh. “I need Asmo,” she tells herself.</p><p> </p><p>Asmo is over the moon when MC comes by to ask him to do her hair and makeup for her date. Together they pick out an outfit, a beautiful short black dress with a cute little cardigan and thigh high boots. </p><p>Asmo stares at her. “You look stunning.”</p><p>“Thanks, Asmo.”</p><p>“Now, go get laid, and if anything happens, please call one of us.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“But first...let’s show you off.”</p><p>Before MC can argue, Asmodeus drags her to the dining room where his brothers are getting ready for dinner.</p><p>“Asmo, MC, there you…” Lucifer stops, looking at MC. “What’s the occasion?”</p><p>“MC has a date!” Asmo squeals. “Doesn’t she look beautiful?”</p><p>Satan, Belphie, and Beel all look at their human in wonder. Belphie grins. “You really do.”</p><p>Satan nods. “You look lovely.”</p><p>Lucifer isn’t fazed. “You’re going on a date?”</p><p>MC nods. “Just some guy from one of my classes. I won’t be gone long.”</p><p>“Do you want one of us to go with you?”</p><p>She chuckles. “Wouldn’t that be weird?”</p><p>“I just want to make sure you’re safe.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” she assures Lucifer. “I’ll call if something goes wrong.”</p><p>“Okay…” the eldest brother says, though still, the thought of her being out without him or one of his brothers makes him nervous. </p><p>Mammon and Levi walk in then, arguing about who knows what. Levi notices MC right away, face burning red. </p><p>Mammon’s jaw drops. “...MC? Awfully dressed up for dinner, ain’t ya?”</p><p>He wants to cover her, take her away from the ogling eyes of his brothers. </p><p>“I’m going out for dinner.”</p><p>“No one told me we were going out…”</p><p>“We’re not,” Asmo replies for her. “MC has a date.”</p><p>Mammon runs his hand through his white hair. “That Damien guy?”</p><p>MC nods. “Yep.”</p><p>The sound of the doorbell ringing disrupts the discussion. Asmo grins, fixing up MC’s hair. “Go get ‘em, girl.”</p><p>MC awkwardly waves to the demon brothers before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Mammon, you alright?” Beel asks, noticing the sullen look on his older brother’s face. </p><p>Mammon looks down at the ground, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. “I’m just not really hungry.”</p><p>Mammon walks out and the rest of the demons all exchange worried glances.</p><p> </p><p>Mammon walks into Ristorante Six, and spotting MC and Damien, goes as far as away from them as possible without losing sight of them.</p><p>He watches as Damien puts his hand on MC’s knee, as he smiles at her and makes her blush and laugh. He watches as Damien doesn’t realize how MC gets annoyed when he ignores her for a few minutes to talk to someone on his D.D.D. </p><p> </p><p>He watches as Damien kisses her. Mammon feels like he could explode from anger. Some random low tier demon putting hands and lips and tongue on HIS human. </p><p>Mammon waits as patiently as he can, eyes never leaving MC and her stupid date. When she gets up to use the bathroom, he knows it’s his time to strike. </p><p>He heads over to the table, bringing a chair up to the table. Damien looks up from his phone in confusion. </p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>“You’re on a date with a human.”</p><p>“Yeah? So?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Damien scoffs. “What’s it to ya?”</p><p>“Because that’s my human.”</p><p>“Oh, really? She belongs to you, does she?”</p><p>Mammon balls his hands into fists. He can feel himself about to lose control, horns coming out any moment. “Yes. She’s my responsibility and I was the first demon to make a pact with her.”</p><p>“Isn’t that sweet? Well, guess what?” He leaned in close to the Avatar of Greed. “I’m gonna fuck your human.”</p><p>Mammon is seeing red. He’s full on demon now, making a scene, but he doesn’t care. “You really think she’ll let you do that?”</p><p>“Oh, I know she will. I can smell her cunt. I know she’s wet for me.”</p><p>Mammon’s about to strike when he hears MC’s voice. “Mammon?”</p><p>He turns, looking at her.</p><p>“Hey, Beautiful,” Damien says, winking at the human.</p><p>Mammon glares at him. </p><p>MC throws her hand up at Damien. “You shut the fuck up.”</p><p>She gathers her stuff, leaving both of the demons behind as she walks off. Mammon runs after her.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is your problem?” she yells at Mammon, shoving him. It’s raining, hard, and MC considers to herself for a moment how dramatic this all is. She would’ve laughed if she weren’t so pissed.</p><p>“Hey! You do know I’m a demon, don’t you?”</p><p>“Shut up, Mammon! For once, shut the fuck up. Why were you at my date?”</p><p>“Well, do ya want me to shut up or do ya want me to answer?”</p><p>MC growls in frustration. “I want you to stop being a dickhead. Damn it, Mammon! I don’t understand you!”</p><p>“What d’ya mean?”</p><p>“We are together constantly. I flirt with you and you flirt back. You don’t like anyone else flirting with you. Yet when I think you’re interested, you say I’m just a stupid human. That you don’t care about me. But then you’re on my date?”</p><p>“I was making sure you were safe. I didn’t trust that guy.”</p><p>“Well, I never asked you to do that. And it was going fine until you came over.”</p><p>Mammon’s face fell. “I fucked up.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “I just...Mammon, do you want me or not?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do you want me or not? Do you like me?”</p><p>Mammon turns red. “L-like you?”</p><p>“Yes. Because I think you do. And I like you.”</p><p>“Then why’d you go on a date with that prick?”</p><p>“Because he made a move.”</p><p>“Move? You want me to make a move? Fuckin’ fine.”</p><p>Mammon pulls her to him, lips crashing onto hers. She shuts her eyes, electricity running through her entire being. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, pushing her body as close to him as she could possibly get. He backs them up, pressing her into the outside wall of the restaurant.</p><p>“Mammon,” she moans into his mouth and he eats it up. He moves to her neck, nipping at the skin. MC runs her hand through his hair, pulling it, earning a groan from the Avatar of Greed. </p><p>The demon slides his hand under her dress, ripping her underwear away from her, surprisingly smoothly. She lets out a squeal. </p><p>“You want me to make a move, do ya? I’ll fuck you right here. Is that what you want?”</p><p>“Yes, Mammon,” she replies. “Fuck me.”</p><p>Mammon can’t contain his grin as he sets the human down, unbuckling his pants just enough to pull out his cock. MC smiles back at him, crawling back onto him and positioning herself over him. </p><p>“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time,” she confesses. </p><p>Mammon blushes, like he’s done so many times before. “I’m sorry I never told you how I feel about you, MC.”</p><p>She kisses him. “It’s okay, Mammon.”</p><p>She lowers herself down on his hard cock, one of her hands holding onto his horn. The two of them moan out loud together. </p><p>Mammon rests his forehead on hers as the two of them find a beautiful rhythm together. “I’m so in love with you,” he whispers as he fucks himself up into her.</p><p>“I’m in love with you too,” she confesses through moans. “Mammon. I love you.”</p><p>She comes quickly, the walls of her pussy tightening around him, jump starting his own climax. He shoots his load into her, and she cries out, biting down on his shoulder, a shiver running through her.</p><p>Mammon gently pulls himself out of her and sets her down. He kisses her and blushes. “So, uh, you’re my human, right? Nobody else’s?”</p><p>She laughs, giving him a hug. “Nobody else’s.”</p><p>Heart. Restored.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>